


Masquerade

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anonymity, Anonymous Sex, Circus, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masks, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft is a Softie, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, POV Greg, POV Greg Lestrade, Passion, Pre-Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Pre-Relationship, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Prompt: Mystrade - Circus AU & Forgotten First MeetingMycroft may have forgotten meeting Greg the first time around, but he's never forgotten that night.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 19
Kudos: 65





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobeconspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts).



It was New Year’s Eve in 221b Baker Street, and the usual group had gathered to quietly celebrate with champagne and canapes. Molly, Mrs Hudson, John and Sherlock were engaged in a game of ‘Who Am I?’ while Greg found himself standing beside Mycroft in the kitchen pouring himself another tipple of scotch.

“You probably don’t remember this.” Greg uttered as he lingered next to Mycroft, watching as he began to pour the amber liquid into each of their glasses. “But we have met before.”

Mycroft tilted his head towards Greg, his eyebrows furrowing as he studied the other man’s handsome features.

“Oh?” he queried.

“There used to be a beard.” Greg rubbed his hand over his jawline indicating the placement.

Mycroft’s expression changed to one of incredulousness as he clasped Greg’s arm suddenly. His fingertips felt warm on Greg’s skin, a familiar surge of electricity rushing through his synapses.

“The Magnifique Circus event.” Mycroft said suddenly, a blush beginning to creep into his cheeks at the memory.

“You were wearing a grey venetian mask, that matched your suit.” Greg reminded him, his voice dropping an octave so the two of the wouldn’t be overheard.

“You were the man in the library.” Mycroft murmured, the edges of his mouth tipping up into sultry smile at the reverie. “You were wearing one in black and gold.”

Greg reached out for his glass of scotch, the back of his hand brushing Mycroft’s lightly. Mycroft’s gaze lowered as Greg’s knuckles brushed his. A flush of yearning rampaged through his body as he remembered that night. The heated kisses against the library door, the hands roving, stroking, teasing. The anonymity of the masks heightening the pleasure like the purest aphrodisiac.

“You know I still think about those moments in the library.” Greg said in a hushed tone.

His words carried a proposition, a hunger behind them.

“As do I.” Mycroft murmured, turning his head to meet Greg’s eyes.

Greg could see the fire in them, raging and wanton. The desire and the need mirrored his own.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Greg asked Mycroft, rubbing the back of his neck before indicating towards the apartment door.

“Undoubtedly.” Mycroft uttered before draining the last of his scotch.


End file.
